The Jinchuriki's Bride
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: It's the biggest day they've both been waiting for: their wedding day. But with Naruto badly hurt and the village in danger, will he find the strength to save it? My first lemon after the wedding so go easy if not as expected. Not sure to put this as suspense or drama.
1. Chapter 1

I'm kinda excited about this. My first lemon, and it's a NaruHina wedding fic. This was the other story I mentioned at the beginning of Heiress and the Toad Sage. I wanted to do my Naruto lemon first before my lemon sequel to my first Blue Exorcist story. Be sure to check it out too. But the lemon itself won't be until the end, so if you wanna see it, you have to review, fave and follow.

It was another sunny day in the Hidden Leaf. A certain heiress was positively beaming. Hinata was finally marrying Naruto in a few days. She had to stop off at Tsunade's first. Hinata quietly knocked. "Come in." A voice from the other side said. The hieress opened it slightly with Tsunade excited to her. "Hinata, this _is _a surprise."

"Is this a bad time, Lady Tsunade?" Hinata sounded nervous.

"No, no. I was on my way to find you, I know it sounds weird." Tsunade couldn't but laugh then walk up to her ending up in an embracing hug."I realized I need to get you ready. If you're gonna marry Naruto, you'll need to be ready for anything since you'll be one of the most sought after married couples in the Land of Fire." So they spent some time on the town getting everything in order for the big day.

Sakura spent a lot of time making sure things couldn't possibly go wrong on this important day. She was of course happy for Naruto, ever since she figured out Hinata was the one who's heart reached out to him during the war. Even amazed at how many times they've come to each other's rescue. "_Who would've thought? The hyperactive screwball turned global hero and the shy sweetheart turned courageous protector together like this._" It made Sakura misty eyed thinking about all their progress.

"So this is where we are, isn't it, Sasuke?" said Sakura as Sasuke had just appeared in her window. "Naruto's finally made a name for himself, and now here I am as his best man? How did it come to this?"

"Come on. We need to be happy for him in these times. I can't believe it took me so long to put it all together."

"You mean the fact Hinata always fainted if she got too close to Naruto?"

"It amazed me how she really cares for him more than anyone else. I really feel like she's in good handswith him."

"Which reminds me, Sakura. Naruto will be off on his mission for another day, so if there's anything else you need to do..."

Sakura realized something. If Naruto comes back a day later, he'll hardly have any time to prepare himself. "Hey, Sasuke. Can you relay a message to Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Who do you think I got the info from about the guy? She told to give you the message since she's spending the day with Hinata."

"What?! Lady Tsunade has Hinata for the whole day? Now what do I do? I have to review what I have planned."

Sasuke couldn't take it. He walked up and grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura, settle down. Look, just go over the plans with me, and I'll run them by Naruto when he gets back."

"You'd do that? Squee! Sasuke, you really are the coolest." Her hug nearly crushes the former avenger. "Geez, if you're this excited now, I don't wanna think what might happen on our big day."

"Yeah, I can't believe we're engaged too."

Meanwhile, Tsunade and the bride to be went everywhere from the happy couple's past experiences as well as every bakery Hinata could think of to set up the wedding buffet since sweets sprinkled with cinnamon were her favorite. Tsunade wore them down easily so Hinata didn't really have to do anything.

They even sat down to lunch to discuss the big day. The dress, the location, especially the drinks. Tsunade was probably more ecstatic than Hinata that Naruto was the one she was marrying. "So you and Naruto, huh?" she asked. "This might be the happiest day of my life." she seemed more cheerful than usual.

But, all that was about to change when Kakashi rushed by. "Lady Hokage, I finally found you."

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" She suddenly felt a chill something was in fact wrong. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi realized h had to say something. "The mission is on hold. Naruto's in bad shape." Without warning, Hinata teared up intensely.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei! Will he be all right?" Her tears couldn't stop.

"Everything's okay, Hinata. Naruto's strong enough to come out of anything."

The blonde leader had a sudden look of dismay, but not as bad as Hinata's. "Okay. Thank you for telling me, Kakashi. I'll see Hinata back home and I'll rush over."

Naruto, after being rushed to the Medical Corps by Kiba and Lee, was taken into extensive care. Hoping for the best, everyone's prayer's were with him once word got out, especially his caring, loving wife to be.

Well, there's the first chapter. Don't worry, Naruto'll be okay. I won't let either one die. I'm not about to disappoint the fans like that. And as an added bonus, I'm letting any girl who reads this put in the reviews the style they want Hinata's dress to be to show my thanks. Be sure to fave, follow, review, and check out my other fics.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised this is the story of mine that has the most follows. At first, I was thinking making it maybe 4 chapters, at this rate because it's my one story with the most favorites and follows, I might bump it up to 5 and make the final chapter extra lemon flavored. Noted, there may be NaruHina petting scenes in the upcoming chapters, but the real action won't happen until the end, maybe even some steamy SasuSaku moments since they're engaged too. Keep the reviews, faves, and follows coming, not just for this story but for all my stories, they could use the love too, if you please. We last left off with the whole village excited for Naruto and Hinata's wedding. However, when Kakashi informs Tsunade that Naruto has been badly injured during a mission, Hinata is reduced to tears, wondering if he'll come out of it in time. Let's resume.

It had been a hard day for everyone. The fact that Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf was badly injured leaving the village unprotected for the most part, just days before marrying Hinata Hyuga, was a lot to take in. Tsunade had just escorted Hinata back to Hyuga Manor, where Lord Hiashi, also left unsettled by the horrible news, stood in wait. He welcomed the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I heard the awful news. My hopes are with yours that Naruto is still alive." said Hiashi.

"Thank you, Hiashi. I thought I'd bring Hinata back before heading out. From what I heard about his condition, we might be in need of a miracle to get him out of it."

"Please, do what you can."

"I will." And with that, Tsunade rushed off to the Medical Corps to check on Naruto.

Hinata's lustrous eyes were left puffy as her tears blocked most of her vision. The fact that Naruto was in critical condition was too much for her as each snivel left her body quaking in fear for the worst. Just then, Hanabi walked in.

"Big Sis, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, I take it you haven't heard the news yet." Hiashi responded feeling down and out.

"Did something happen?!"

"Nobody's saying what happened, but he was hurt during a mission. We don't even know if he's okay." Hinata fell due to all the thoughts of what had happened to her new husband. She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears were merciless, and her bawl was heart-piercing. All Hanabi could do was be there for her sister in such grave times. She reached out low and into a sisterly side hug.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki were talking about. The guy who said until he becomes Hokage, he won't let himself die." Her hug, small as it was seemed to have effect on her.

"You're right, Hanabi." Her vision slowly returned. She felt Hiashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take this time to prepare for Naruto's return once he's recovered. I'm sure he'd like that." Hiashi said reassuringly.

"Great idea, Father. What about you, Hinata?"

"Agreed." She replied drying her last tear.

Meanwhile, back at the Leaf Hospital, Kakashi, Lee, and Kiba were rather restless. Awaiting Tsunade's return, Kakashi was the most nervous since Naruto was the son of his sensei. Lee did all he could to keep his usual positive outlook. Kiba just felt awful thinking of what happened was because he wasn't fast enough to do anything.

"Damn, this sucks. " KIba grumbled. "Naruto was probably our best bet to finish the job, now he could be on his deathbed for all we know!"

"We don't know that, Kiba. Please, just calm down." said Lee.

"He's right. Lady Hokage will be here soon enough. And when she arrives, I'll try to bring Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi added.

Just then, Tsunade bursts on to the scene, with recent records of the current on-hold mission as well as Naruto's records. Before she could do anything else, she once again turned to Kakashi.

"I'm finally here, Kakashi. Tell me, were there any changes?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, he's still stable, but he's having a hard time of it."

"I see. Then this is where I take over. He's not dying on my watch, no matter what. I'm not losing my best betting chip like this."

"Whatever it takes, for him, for Hinata, and their wedding." said Kiba.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait for the big day, it's going to be one to remember." said Tsunade.

"Well, if there's nothing left I should head out. I'm sure Sakura and Sasuke are pretty shaken up about this." Kakashi mentioned.

"Kakashi-sensei, if it's all right, I should go too. Chances are they're together somewhere." Lee replied.

"Sounds good. Ready?"

"Ready."

With that, Kakashi and Lee set off. At the same time, Kiba was still feeling down.

"Come on, you have to stay positive for Naruto, Kiba."

"You're right. I really gotta stop blaming myself for what happened to him." Kiba said.

" We'll have to wait until Naruto is feeling better, then the mission can be finished. Even if we have to postpone the wedding."

"Wait, how will Hinata feel about that?"

"I'm not sure, but if I have to. She's in a really bad spot right now. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and if the man of her dreams dies, it'll crush her."

"You're absolutely right. Hinata is one of my original squad, so of course I know this will be devastating for her."

"Not only if he dies will it be bad for the village, but worse for me. I'm the one who always bets on him when things go wrong that I can't fix myself. Naruto is an exceptional ninja, and it's not just because he's a jinchuriki but he always stands by what he says and has shown greater heart and and effort than anyone. Jiraiya may have been his godfather, but he inherited his guts to never give up in desperate times. Now, he's finally seen as a hero with potential to be Hokage someday, and I won't let his dream die with him. I remember what he said the day he first mastered the Rasengan before I became Hokage. He said 'I don't care what happens. Until I become Hokage, I'm not gonna die!' That's why I can't let the worse happen."

Kiba stood speechless. He never thought anyone respected Naruto that much.

"Heh. Sorry I made you listen to my rambling."

"No,no. It's okay. I just never realized he was that much stronger than anyone realizes. It would sound inspirational to anyone, I think." Kiba chuckled. "Anyway, I really should get going. You need to tend to our new hero."

"All right. You may go, Kiba. And thank you."

Naruto's treatment finally went underway. Tsunade was able to stabilize his vitality and mixed chakras, leading him slowly to recovery. It wasn't easy. There was minimal internal bleeding, as deep chakra wire cuts across his arms and abdomen as well as a small concussion she was assuming came from the explosion he was in. After giving Shizune the green light, Sakura and Sasuke shortly arrived after their brief moment with Lee and Kakashi.

"Shizune, will he pull through?" asked Sakura worryingly for her friend.

Shizune smiled. "Yes. Lady Tsunade had her work cut out for her, but it's going to take some time for Naruto to completely heal."

"That's good. I can't have Naruto dying so suddenly." said Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto is fast asleep again. I'm ready to announce tomorrow he's going to be fine." Tsunade declared.

"Tomorrow? What about Hinata? As the bride to be, shouldn't she know firsthand?" Shizune asked.

"No. Hinata needs the support of her family right now. If you remember, we lost Neji in the war, and just imagine if Naruto shared the same fate now, she'd never recover. I think time for her to clear her head and hope for the best will be good for her."

"I think as her maid of honor, I should deliver the good news tomorrow, Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"Would you? I'd like that, Sakura." she answered.

"So it's decided. I'll come back tomorrow and tell the groom he's not dead and he'll still be married soon." Sasuke added.

"Sasuke, of course he's not dead. Haven't you heard a word he's said all these years? He's gonna become Hokage." Tsunade reassured everyone.

Later that night, Hinata in her deep slumber, was lost in the worst thoughts of what happened to Naruto on his mission. Hinata was lost in the woods but she felt like she was nowhere near the Hidden Leaf. She moved toward what sounded like ninja tools colliding and noticed Naruto was in the middle of it. As Naruto's shadow clones dispersed one after another, Hinata tried to rush to his aid, but ran right through him. She was in complete shock. How was this possible?

"Naruto, what's happening?" she trembled. At that moment, a fire broke out seemingly separating the two. Hinata was still trembling as the fire blazed through her without a singe. "We have to get out of here! Naruto?" Naruto attempted to use one of his enhanced modes when a plethora of shuriken rained down leaving the blonde a blood covered mess. A blood curdling scream was all she could let out. Then if that wasn't enough, Hinata saw something coming. A kunai with an explosive tag as the flames came in contact with it.

Hinata tried to push him aside but again phased through him. Tears swelled up as the explosion sent Naruto backwards in no condition to move. She rushed to him trying to move him but she couldn't. Before she knew it, he disappeared and the fire did too. Then, a shadow appeared and without warning slashed Hinata, snapping her back to reality.

Her arms instantly crossed themselves as her hands clasped her shoulders trying to hold back her tears from what happened.

"Why am I thinking like this?" Her fear was definitely clouded everything for her. "I have to be positive about this." With that, she seemed more relaxed. "I know he'll be fine. He'll come back and we'll finally be happy together." Hinata dozed off again.

This time, it was a lot brighter and she knew exactly where she was. She was in a long flowing white gown. When she realized what it was, she saw someone across the room. The spiky blonde hair and deep, ocean blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Hinata cheerfully approached him. Staring into each other's eyes, a deep heartfelt kiss between them ensued. She knew she wanted this as much as Naruto did. Soon, petals from random flowers rained over the happy couple as more people just appeared out of nowhere. Everyone seemed happy for them. Then, Tsunade appeared and with her, the spirits of Neji, Hinata's mother, Naruto's parents, and Jiraiya. Even though it was probably her greatest dream and couldn't see or feel it, her face was as bright if the real Naruto were there with her.

The next morning had finally begun. Sakura was off to see Hinata with the good news she had for her. At the same time, Hinata is waking up, still starstruck by her lovesick dream last night. Walking into the next room all decorated for Naruto's return, little did she realize it was about to pay off. She heard voices in the other room. She quickly turned and saw Sakura.

"Good morning, Hinata. If not, then it will be. I've got good news you need to hear."

Sorry about ending it like this but I need to come with the next chapter, and that's going to take a while. Still, if any girls reading this can put what wedding dress they want Hinata to have, put it in a review, and I'll check it out. Make sure you check out my other fics, not just this one, and I'll try to update any of them when I can.


End file.
